Milla's Story
by lily23
Summary: Once apon a time, I was happy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Psychonauts.

We all have struggles. –Milla-

When I was younger I lived with my mother I had two older brothers, so I had no idea what it felt like to care for someone. When I was 20, I worked at an orphanage and loved those children with everything I had. For once in my life I was truly happy. But the it happened. One day when I was out getting groceries, the orphanage set fire killing all those within it fiery depts.

Then I somehow began to levitate. I entered an organization called the Psychonauts. Back when I had walked down that path and all I ever loved went back up in flames, I thought I would never love again, but I was wrong. I got a partner. His name Sasha Nein. At first our ways of thinking were different and we kept clashing, but eventually everything smoothed out. We went on missions together. One time I landed on him during an explosion. We hung out sometimes, or basically I went into his lab and talked to him. We were friends. Just friends. Just Friends. And I was happy with that. Sure I liked him, but I didn't want to jeopardize what we had for what I feel. Then I realized I didn't want to be just friends. And It realizations like that wind you up in positions like this.

------------------------------------------------------------


	2. What Milla wanted

Milla Vodello had always been sure of what she wanted. She wanted to party, to have children, and to fall in love with the right person. She did fall in love with that right person but there where some communication problems. He didn't know she liked him, and she didn't think he liked her. But those thoughts had to be placed on the backburner, because they had a mission to complete.

Stop The Red (his only name) from trying to take over the world by draining everyone of their psychic powers and using it against them. He had already affected all the psychonauts in the southern hemisphere. Milla Vodello and Sasha Nein were preparing to go to the 'the Red's lair' to thwart his evil plan.

Sasah turned to her, " Ready."  
"Sure, darling," she replied to him as they flew the jet to where his hideout was.

They stuck undetected onto the compound. When they entered they were attacked by the 'Red's' evil minions. Sasha psi-blasted the one to left, and Milla threw one against the wall. They continued this and then the other minions retreated. They ran into the large castle.( what's with bad guys and castles) They climbed/ levitated up the stairs of black. They entered a large room with a chair in the middle. On the chair there was a man with red hair a black streaks.

"I knew you would come," he said.

Milla and Sasha psi-blasted the man, and he was thrown again the wall.

"Apparently he's trying to steal every one else's power because he has none of his own," Milla said.

"Oh I have one power," the red haired man said.

"Who are you," Sasha asked already knowing the answer. He shot another blast at him.

"I am your worst nightmare," with a grin showing dark pointed teeth.

Then everything went black.


	3. Satchmo

Ch3- milla's story

When they awoke they were in a large field.

"Where are we," Milla said.  
"I don't know," he said.

They were startled by a ball of orange fuzz that leapt at them.

"Hey welcome to Satchmo world," He said in a high squeaky voice.

Milla and Sasha just stared blankly at the fuzz. He hopped away and they followed. He led them to a little town thing with hundred of those little puppet monsters.

"What is ' Satchmo world' ?" Milla asked.  
"It's a town where there is always sunshine and happiness. And there," The monster said looking a dark spiraling staircase that came out of nowhere," is the tower of doom." 

"How do we get out of here," Sasha asked.

"You need to go up the stairs of doom. You must endure three horrors. There it shall transport you to another world," The Fuzz said. It hopped away.

"It's always three. Why can it never be two," Sasha said.

Sasha and Milla walked up the stairs round and round and round. Then there heard singing.

'It's a small world after all'

They opened the corridor and the singing got louder.

'It's a small world after all '

They ran past the evil puppets trying to drown out their singing.

'It's a small world after all  
It's a small, small world'

When the singing had finally stopped the ended up at another set of stairs.

"More Stairs," Milla said.

They ran up this flight of stairs. It ended up in a room full of stuffed animals. They walked past the furry creatures with beady eyes staring at your every move. Then one of them got up and jumped at them. Then all the evil animals jumped on to them. They had fight their way out of the room. Once out the room, they looked at each other,

"We can't use our psychic abilities."  
"I know, darling."  
"Did you just call me darling?"  
"No."

Then they got up and walked down another corridor and entered the rooom where the portal was.

"Hey, they said three horrors. That was only two." Milla said.

Then a boulder flew at them. The room turned on it side over and over. It was going round and round.They started running as to not be squashed by the giant boulder.

" You just had to say it," Sasha said.

They ran diagonally so there were getting closer to the portal. Then, they jumped in.


	4. The mall

As they jumped out of the vortex they landed on top of an escalator. They were in a mall. Dun… Dun… Dun… It looked exactly like a mall except for the fact that no one was there and the buildings were all wavy and had black molding. They wandered around the mall trying to find the way out when they found the info booth. 

L1-info/foodcourt  
L2-clothes  
L3-stuffed animals, love, exit

"We need to head up to level three," Sasha said.  
"To the escalator, man we were just there" Milla replied.

They got on to the escalator. Once on level two, they walked around to the other side of the store to get to the other escalator. On the way there were attacked by a hoard of rabid psychonauts fans.

"Can I have your autograph"  
"Can I have your glasses"  
"Will you marry me"  
"Runnnnnnnnnn"

(do you know what time it is it's time for a Scooby doo chase scene)

scooby doo music

They dodged through the crowd and ran up the down escalator. They ran into a clothing store and ran into the changing room. A group of fans pass by them. They pop there heads out and look at each other. Then they run out. The fans turn around and chase them.

"Hey where is that music coming from?" Milla asked  
"I don't know"

end of scooby doo music 

They finally lose their fans just to run into a group of perfume sprayers. They run past them and into a different part of the store. They end up in a book store. They walk around the maze of book shelves to come to the portal.

"What's with all these portals"  
"I don't know"

Then they jumped in.


	5. The end

When they dropped out of the portal, they landed in the room they started in with the one chair in the middle.

"Well that wasn't very much of a nightmare," Sasha said.

"Oh don't worry the nightmares just begun," he said with a sneer.

The black ground beneath them – their shadows- began to move from under their feet. The shadows formed three dimetional figures. They were all black except for sneers of white pointed teeth.  
They jumped at Sasha and Milla. Milla jumped out of the way. Sasha psi-blasted the shadow. The shadows turned around and psi-blasted their owners. The shadows' hands caught on fire (kind of like Shego's). The black gem glowed from Red's hands. They slowly overpowered Sasha and Milla. The agents were thrown to the ground.

"Why are they so strong," said Milla  
" It must be the gem,"

They both abandoned fighting their shadows and went straight for Red. The Shadows chased them, but they reached him first. Sasha grabbed the gem.

"We need to take this to headquarters," Sasha said.  
Milla saw the shadows still coming after them, "Just crush it."

He dropped in to the floor and stomped on it. (very un-Sasha like) Then They grabbed Red who was knocked out and ran out of the castle.  
Back at headquarters, red had been sent to an evil-psychic jail. Even though he wasn't psychic.

Two day's later he escaped.


End file.
